Nightmare Scream
by QuoteMe Contest
Summary: Broken, lost, hurt.  Until he finds his angel.


"**Quote Me Contest"  
>Title: <strong>Nightmare Scream**  
>Fandom: <strong>Twilight**  
>Quote prompt: <strong>#24 But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams. His shadow shouts on a nightmare scream. His wings are clipped and his feet are tied so he opens his throat to sing~ Maya Angelou**  
>Pairing: <strong>Edward & Bella**  
>Rating: <strong>M**  
>Word count: <strong>3,078**  
>Summary: <strong>Broken, lost, hurt. Until he finds his angel.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**  
>Any additional remarkswarnings/notes: **A lot of Dark Themes are in this piece of Fiction, containing abuse & violence.

* * *

><p><em>~The hot poker blinded him as he felt it sting on his back. Tears stung, bringing his mouth opened to scream — nothing.<em>

His back felt the burning sensation and was crying in agony. He was begging God again; for help, any help.

Again there was nothing from God; there never was. ~

¯ ╣[-]╠

Slipping on his coat hastily as he could, he sprung out of the doorway.

Every morning, as he went for school, he felt satisfied that he was leaving behind Hell. Then he would realise he was going to come back.

Back to his damned home, he had run away before but he got caught and the beatings were brutal and they had the got the message through.

School for him was kind of another Hell. The kids picked on him, taunts, and mockery. He could survive but for once he wanted to fit in.

Wiping a few tears before he reached school – there was no reason for more insults – he took a deep breath before he walked to the ominous building of the school.

He kept his head ducked, and miraculously, there were no comments.

Happy nobody had hurt him, he banged against something.

"Ooof," they both said at the same time.

Only her books fell to the ground.

For that one glorious second he got to see her appearance.

The cascading brown hair that fell in curls past her shoulders, eyes darker than her dim hair but so deep that he could drown in, her skin so fair and cheeks pinker than rose petals...

Breaking out of his haze, he bent down to assist her. The smell of freesias hit his nose and he observed how flowery she smelled like; it matched her dress.

He reminded himself that just because he had to wear black jeans and long shirts didn't mean she had to cover herself in the spring.

"I'm so sorry." he muttered, he could feel his back muscles clenching in pain as he sorted out the papers that fell out of her folder.

"It is fine," her voice was lilting and absolute music to his ears.

"My name is Bella Swan." she introduced.

"Edward Masen." he said hesitatingly.

She smiled a glorious smile and he was enchanted almost instantly.

As he stood up he could feel his back cracking under the stress he had put it in.

"Bella!" He heard the shout of the rowdy footballers.

Mike, he thought as he recognised one of his worst bullies.

"I have to go," he muttered pushing past this new girl called 'Bella' if he stayed around any longer they would taunt and show him up in front of her.  
>He had this desperate need of showing her something, anything that could maybe attract her to him. Why? He didn't understand.<p>

As he slipped around the corner, he heard a shout of his name but it wasn't bullies that had called him out.  
>It was her.<p>

¯ ╣[-]╠

She was in all of his lessons except Gym which he was forbidden to do.

So he usually escaped to the library again.

In all his classes she sat beside him as nobody ever did and it was the only spare seat.  
>He couldn't have been happier about the arrangement. Every time she saw him; her face lit up and she automatically gave him a smile.<p>

Each time he would push his unruly bronze hair back and attempt a smile back.

He couldn't form a greeting to her. He was that pathetic.

She didn't seemed put off his lack of `response' as it seemed to him.

There was only two other students in the library a freshman— or so he looked like— and ...her.

His heart skipped a beat as she raised her eyebrows to look up at him.  
>She smiled predictably and he managed to mangle one out that probably looked some sort of grimace.<p>

She waved him over to the seat next to her and his feet obliged before his mind caught up with the action.

"Hi," she whispered her eyes sparkling.

"H-Hey." he stumbled out.

They sat in awkward silence before she spoke.

"Aren't you meant to be in class?" she inquired.

He bit his lip nervously; he had no idea what to tell her.  
>'My step dad abuses me and I can't show my bruises.' Didn't seem plausible.<p>

"Do they bully you?"  
>A frown settled on her face, as he nodded slightly; they always had done, this was nothing new.<p>

His head hung, she seemed disappointed in him.  
>Edward wanted her to see him for someone she liked not the weak little boy he was.<p>

What surprised him the most was when she lifted his cheek gently and stroked.  
>"You don't have to worry about them; I'll make sure they won't hurt you. Promise."<p>

Looking into her eyes.

He gave in.

¯ ╣[-]╠

He pulled his old belt of the hook and pushed Edward into a laying position crocking it in his hand. He whipped.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Twenty times, the belt fell and rose.

Each beating, pulsing against Edward's back as the leather hit against his blood.

He squirmed under the weight of the pain, his hands grasping for something to hold.

The cold marble of the floor dug in the front side of his body, his hands slipping.

Today was different he saw a pair of brown eyes before each hit; they lasted for a mini second before they disappeared but they give him a glimmer of hope that he didn't have for the past ten years or so.

For what seemed like years, the hitting stopped and he heard the footsteps retreat from the room.  
>He gasped, collapsing to the floor; wetness on his cheek and his back aching with pain.<p>

He was utterly lost.

¯ ╣[-]╠

The next morning, Edward woke up in an empty house, the blood on his back was crispy red.

He pushed the dried blood off his back as he got dressed. He didn't have many outfits; just the bare necessities.

Looking around to check for any signs someone was there, before he slipped out five dollars from Charles' wallet.  
>He was happy that Charles had enough faith to believe he wouldn't steal.<p>

Each day he would slip out money, use some and then save the rest for later. All his saved money was building up underneath floorboards.

So far— after his unlucky to run away — he had saved up three hundred dollars.

He needed more if he wanted to survive in the outside world, he didn't believe that there was anyone crueller then Charles outside but he had to be prepared.

Slipping on his dark waterproof jacket, he stepped outside into the drizzle.

He pulled his hood firmly around his head as he started walking; the wetness hit his cheek where he couldn't draw his hood far enough across his face.

"Edward!" she shouted as he reached the school.

He looked up to see her beaming form, she waved him over.

Glancing around, he made sure that nobody was paying any attention so he made his way through to her.

"Yes," he stuttered.

"Come on, you can hang about with me, after all I promised you. Nobody's going to touch you."

"You don't have to."

He waved towards the dark boy Tyler who was trying to get Bella's attention.

"Don't care about them, let's go."

She tugged on his sleeve and led him in doors towards school.

For the first time in a long time he smiled.

¯ ╣[-]╠

"So you have to explain something about yourself. Pweaseee."

Bella had spent the last two weeks getting some kind of background from Edward.

He had lived in this quaint town called Forks for as long as anybody could remember and yet nobody knew a thing about him.

She didn't want to push him too much, but it was obvious this boy had demons and she was going to get rid of them as soon as she could.

He was like a young child full of innocence, waiting for something to help him, love him.

She would do that.

Right now she had the whole puppy-dog eyes effect going on.

She had to get him open up, just a little bit. Step by step until she got all the information to piece up.

"No, ssshhh, teacher's talking," he whispered, his eyes alight with amusement.

They listened to the teacher talk for a while before she decided she was going to tickle him.

Slowly she sneaked her hand down to his one of his wrists which was lying on his knee closest to her. She made light patterns on it; teasing him gently.

He shivered slightly, nobody had touched him so gently that those caresses where so foreign.

Edward wanted to cherish them forever.

She accidentally brushed back his sleeve, revealing _everything._

Bella gave out an inaudible gasp; there were scars, bruises and cuts everywhere.

She stilled her moments afraid to touch him; he glanced down at her sudden moment causing him to stiffen.

"Edward," she whispered.

He shook his head.

"Edward," she warned, he shook his head again, too quickly.

"Sir," she spoke interrupting the teacher mid way through his lecture.

"Yes, Miss Swan."

"Sir, I don't feel so well, kind of like I am going to faint."

"Hmph, Edward take Bella to the nurse please. Take her and your stuff too, the period's about to end."

Both of them scrambled to gather their bags and jackets avoiding the stares of their classmates.

Once they were outside of the class, Bella took his hand gently and pulled him towards the exit, knowing he wouldn't come without some kind of force.

"Edward, come with me," she pointed towards her rusty truck.

She made sure he was sitting in the passenger seat before taking the driver seat and backing out of the school.

Edward knew something was up and he was too scared to ask in case he upset her. Or even, much worse, lost her.

He couldn't lose her. She was the most precious thing in his life.

"Calm down." she whispered in his ear.

He was hyperventilating and he hadn't realised it. Looking around, he saw they were in front of her house.

"Just come in, trust me."

He obliged. He would do anything.

╣[-]╠

"Edward calm down. Here, have some water."

She pushed him down carefully so he was sitting on the soft duvet, she handed him so a glass of water.

He swallowed slowly, his throat catching on each breath.

She sat down beside him rubbing her hand up and down his shoulders in hope of comforting him.

So he explained his story, the one he had been given by Charles, how his mother Esme had died from cancer and he was left in Charles' care.

Edward described how Charles' resented him for killing off Esme.

A couple of tears slipped down his face as he thought about how guilty he was.

Bella seeing his distress wrapped him up in a hug and squeezed gently.

"Edward, don't _ever_ blame yourself."

She took his glass from him, putting it on the drawer she took out a bottle of gel.

"I want you to take your clothes off but stay in your boxers, don't worry."

He looked at her confused but seeing her trustworthy expression he took off his clothes and lay on the bed.

Spreading his arms she squeezed the bottle of gel in her hand and started rubbing on her hands.

She positioned her knees on each side of Edward so she was straddling him.

Once she had covered her hand she massaged Edward's body slowly where there were bruises.

Edward felt himself relax; his body from the pain began to loosen.

Once she had finished rubbing his back, she started on his legs moving up and down from his calf muscle to his thigh in a repeated motion.  
>After the legs she did the same to his arms making sure he was completely relaxed.<p>

"Edward, you can turn over honey."

She stood up letting him turn before she resumed her position.

Squirting more gel in her hand, she started working on his chest.

He closed his eyes at the sensation letting her soft hands massage him softly.

"All done," she whispered in his ear.

He reached up unconsciously and brought her in his arms; titling her lips down he gave her a soft kiss.

She rested her forehead on his as they looked into each other's eyes.  
>"That was my first kiss." he whispered.<br>"Mine too," she whispered back.

After a moment of silence, she stood up and made her way to the dresser.  
>Pulling out of one of the boxes, she handed it to him.<p>

He fingered it gingerly.  
>"What's this?" he asked nervously.<br>"It's a phone, so you can contact me whenever you are in danger."

"I can't take this." he whispered protesting.

"You can and you will. If he as so much as threatens you, I will destroy him. "

Her hands clenched and fire rose in her eyes, she truly detested this vile creature that had hurt her Edward in so many ways.

His heart filled with an emotion he couldn't understand, he loved how protective she was of him, it made him feel. Feel loved.

He chuckled quietly but after a while of contemplating, the thought of Bella going anywhere near his demon made him angry. He wasn't going to let someone as evil as Charles hurt anyone else in the same way he had been hurt.

"I need to go." he whispered glancing at the clock.

"I told you not leave this house." his voice was rugged.

His eyes rougher.

"I FUCKING told you." he bellowed at Edward's frozen form.

Thwack. He landed a blow across his cheek.  
>Thwack. Thwack. Thwack.<p>

More followed.

"No please." the plea came out involuntarily from Edward's mouth.

"Oh you little- "  
>Charles didn't finish his sentence as an idea crept on him.<p>

Instead he walked out of the door and into the kitchen.

Searching for something.

Seeing Charles gone, Edward scrambled in his pocket for the new phone he had received.

There was something dangerous about today, something worse than usual.

He took his newly acquired phone from his pocket and texted a single word: 'HELP!'

Hearing Charles come back he quickly stuffed it in his pocket.

A vicious smirk sat on Charles' face like his plotting and planning was over and he was celebrating the finale.

Today he would finally finish off Edward; he had kept him for ten years. It was too much for him, looking after this piece of shit called a boy.

Maybe he would use the body as evidence or sell it.  
>Either way seemed a better approach to disposing him, now it was the time for him to do the actual act.<p>

He had killed before and he loved watching his victims see how powerful he was, how he conquered death to take away the souls and he would do the same for this useless, little boy he had became responsible for over the past decade.

As he crept back into the room, he saw Edward rubbing his face in obvious pain

Perfect. The boy was in pain, meaning he was weak

Not that he was weak usually; he had seen his missing money from his wallet.

Yet he decided to not act against it, if the cops found out he wasn't eating then there would interrogate and search him which he didn't have the time nor did he have an alibi at this moment of time.

When he approached Edward, he jammed the knife not expecting Edward to move out of the way.

He growled in frustration, this time he took Edward's shoulders and wedged it in.

He watched the boy's eyes pop out in surprise and then drop on the floor.

He smiled and spat on him.

The front door burst open sent him scurrying back.

"Hands up it's the police!" the loud voice boomed.

Wetness trickled down Charles' leg as stood frozen to the spot. No matter how hardcore he pretended to be the police was his worst fear.

Bella only saw Edward's slumped form as she hurried across the house, ignoring her father handcuff this monster of a man. Sometime she was glad to be the chief of police's daughter.

"Bella, the EMTs are here step back," she heard her father shout, but she didn't care she cradled her Edward's face in her lap.

Kissing it softly on the cheeks, the chin... Everywhere.

╣[-]╠

"Hi, you're Esme Cullen right?"

"Yes."

Both women were standing outside Edward's hospital room.

"Is it true? You found my Edward." the one named Esme exclaimed.

"You have to have good explanation before I let you in to see him."

Bella was furious this 'Esme' was still alive and she had left her son.

"I suppose so, Charles was my ex- boyfriend he was abusive and manipulative. So when I ran away from him, he saw me with my husband Carlisle and Edward. Edward was actually my sister's son who was babysitting.

He decided he would take away Edward to revenge me, thinking he was my son.

So while Edward was playing in the front garden he stole him away. We did big searches but nobody had seen him in any state let alone Chicago. His parents never gave up looking for him; today they would've been so happy."

Esme wiped away the tears that formed in her eyes.

"I guess you can go in." Bella sniffed.

"Thanks." Esme gave her tight lipped smile.

Bella watched Esme talk to Edward who was still drowsy but she could still see his smile from the doorway she adored it.

She stood there until Esme left, asking for permission to visit which Bella granted with a kind smile.

Once she was sure Esme had gone, she took out the hard plastic chair and sat down next to Edward stroking his hair.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." he whispered.

"I'm glad."

_~The hot poker blinded him as he felt it sting on his back. Tears stung, bringing his mouth open to scream — nothing._

His back felt the burning sensation and was crying in agony. He was begging God again; for help, any help.  
>This time he felt something cool touch his back, massaging softly on the burns.<p>

_The hands taking away the pain. It was his angel. ~_


End file.
